Je Vous Aime
by Cinevorous
Summary: SOILERS SAISON 3 Delphine s'est fait tirer dessus, mais est-elle vraiment morte ? Après cet étrange discours qu'elle a tenue à Cosima, comment va réagir la jeune clone, au fond, toujours amoureuse de la jeune française ? Et Shay dans tout ça ?
1. Partie 1

_**Hello !**_

 _ **ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 3**_

 _ **Cet OS a une petite histoire : J'avais commencé à écrire une fiction sur le couple Cophine avant la diffusion de la saison 3. Je voulais faire en sorte que Delphine meurt à la fin. Puis j'n'ai pas réussi à la finir avant le début de la saison 3 et je me suis dis que j'allais attendre la fin de la saison pour voir si je serais inspirée pour la suite. Evidemment, voyant que Delphine se faisait tirer à la fin de la saison, je ne pouvais (et ne voulais) plus écrire cet OS. J'ai donc été inspiré pour écrire la fiction qui va suivre ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup de mal à garder les caractères originaux des personnages, alors ne soyez pas trop étonné si vous ne reconnaissez pas Cosima, Delphine, Shay ou les autres. Je m'en excuse d'avance ! Et aussi désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent rester...**_

 _ **Histoire normalement en 4 parties !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

Après avoir reçu un sms de Delphine m'indiquant qu'elle était là, je sortis discrètement de table, laissant mes sœurs débattre sur le "pain de viande" d'Helena. Dès que je fus dehors j'aperçu Delphine et m'approchai d'elle.

\- Hey, t'es venue, dis-je doucement, essayant de cacher ma joie.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas rester...

\- Même pas un peu ?

\- Non, désolée... dit Delphine en hésitant avant de reprendre, Il faut que tu gardes le génome séquencé en sécurité et Kandall Malone éloignée.

\- Je crois que Mrs S est très douée pour ça... elle a un plan...

\- Ok...

J'hésitai quelque peu et me lançai enfin.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as fais tout ça. A Shay, et tout. Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussée à faire ces choix difficiles et... et de t'avoir blâmée ensuite.

Le visage torturé de Delphine finit par craquer et quelques larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle me regarda longuement avant de poser sa main sur ma joue. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sa bouche sembla vouloir prononcer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Désespérée elle finit par avancer vers mes lèvres pour y déposer les siennes. J'acceptai le baiser, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix mais j'avais tellement envie de ses lèvres. Elle finit par s'éloigner, visiblement à contre cœur.

\- Transmet tout mon amour à tes sœurs, dit Delphine tout plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Delphine passa son doigt ganté sur ma bouche, me sourit et s'en alla. Je restai bêtement sur place, n'osant pas la rattraper pour lui avouer que je l'aimais encore, n'osant pas lui demander tout ce que cela signifiait. De plus je pensais toujours à Shay, je ne pouvais donc pas si simplement courir pour rattraper Delphine. La meilleure chose qui me restait à faire était de retourner manger.

\- Cosima ! me héla Sarah, où-est ce qui tu étais passé ?

\- Ohw, euh... Delphine m'appelait du coup je suis sortie pour lui répondre... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir...

\- Dommage...

Il me sembla que Sarah continua sa phrase mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Pourquoi Delphine m'avait parlé de cette façon ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions ? Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici pour me demander de garder les échantillons en sécurité si elle avait autre chose à faire par la suite ? Mais surtout, pourquoi craquai-je toujours autant pour elle alors que je me sentais bien au près de Shay ? J'étais toujours amoureuse de Delphine, pourtant j'avais envie d'être dans les bras de Shay. Je rêvais de leurs lèvres autant à l'une qu'à l'autre. La présence de Shay m'avait empêché de rattraper Delphine ce soir. L'avant dernier baiser de Delphine m'avait empêché d'insister avec Shay lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de quitter son appartement. Mais Delphine ne venait-elle pas de me faire ses adieux ? Peut-être allait-elle prendre un avion pour s'éloigner de tout ce bordel. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour ça, j'en avais moi-même tellement envie, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes sœurs. Alors c'était ça ? Delphine s'en allait... J'eus soudain envie d'une seule chose : être dans les bras de Shay pour oublier la sensation de manque que l'absence de Delphine allait me procurer.

Une fois le repas finit, Felix voulu tous nous inviter chez lui pour prendre un dernier verre, mais je refusai. Je voulais être avec Shay.

Lorsque je frappai chez elle, Shay ouvrit légèrement la porte, ne laissant passer que sa tête. Elle semblait triste.

\- Cosima... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Tu t'es décidée à me dire la vérité ?

\- Shay...

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur son canapé et prit place à mes côtés.

\- Shay je...

\- Delphine m'a donné ça, me coupa-t-elle en sortant une carte de sa poche.

Je l'attrapai, intriguée, c'était mon pass du DYAD. Je le reconnaitrai entre mile, mon numéro de clone y était inscrit au dos.

\- Delphine que... Pourquoi... Quand t'a-t-elle donné ça ?!

\- Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... Elle a tenue un discours bizarre, comme quoi on allait bien ensemble toi et moi... Puis elle m'a dit de te demander de tout me raconter, si tu le voulais bien...

\- Je...

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi Delphine voulait à tout prix que Shay sache la vérité ? Et pourquoi être venue la voir pour lui faire des excuses et pour lui dire que nous allions bien ensemble Shay et moi... J'étais perdue.

\- Cosima... chuchota Shay.

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix... Tu te souviens de Sarah ? Celle dont j'avais apparemment parlé dans mon sommeil.

\- Oui.

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, je regardai instinctivement l'écran, Scott. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cet appel.

\- Désolée Shay, il faut vraiment que je réponde.

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien.

\- Scott ?

\- Je... J'étais dans le parking, à DYAD, parce que je venais récupérer des affaires et... Delphine... Je... Merde euh... J'ai appelé les pompiers, j'espère que...

\- Attend attend Scott, ralenti, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Delphine ?

A l'entente de ce nom Shay releva son visage vers moi et me regarda intensément, je n'arrivais pas à décrire l'émotion qui la traversait. Inquiétude ou dégoût ?

\- Quelqu'un a tiré sur Delphine, finit par lâcher Scott.

\- Quoi ? Putain, elle est en vie ?

\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé allongée dans son sang, j'ai tout de suite appelé les secours... Ils arrivent !

La voix de Scott se fit lointaine, j'entendis des sirènes et des crissements de pneus.

\- Scott ? Scott !

Je l'entendis parler aux pompiers, leur expliquer vaguement la situation.

\- SCOTT !

Un bruit sourd me fit éloigner l'appareil de mon oreille pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui, je... ils l'emmènent au Memorial Hospital, je pense que... qu'il faut que tu viennes Cosima.

\- J'arrive.

Je raccrochai en panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cosima ? demanda Shay autant paniquée que moi.

\- Delphine... Delphine a des problèmes ! Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, dis-je en me levant précipitamment et en fourrant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Shay se leva à son tour.

\- L'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je te promets de tout te raconter, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille... je reviens Shay.

Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et déposai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'eus pas le temps d'appuyer plus le baiser et lui fis un signe de la main avant de partir. En sortant je hélai un taxi qui passait par là, il me prit. Je lui indiquai l'hôpital et il accepta de rouler trop vite pour me faire arriver plus rapidement.

Alors c'était ça ! C'était pour ça que Delphine avait eu l'air de me faire ses adieux ?! Elle savait qu'elle était en danger ! Elle... Elle avait préféré me, nous, faire ses adieux, me mettre sous la protection de Shay, plutôt que de nous demander de l'aide... Des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de mes yeux.

\- Delphine...

Ma bouche prononça à peine son nom et se tordit de tristesse. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de pleurer car le taxi arriva. Je lui tendis une liasse de billets.

\- Merci, eus-je le temps de lui dire avant de courir dans les urgences.

\- Votre monnaie ! cria le chauffeur, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Je ne savais même pas où aller. Par chance je percutai Scott de plein fouet.

\- Cosima ! dit-il en se frottant la tête.

\- Où-est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené en salle d'opération...

\- Elle va aller bien hein ?

\- Ils n'en savaient rien...

\- Putain c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Je m'effondrai sur un siège à proximité et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Je sentis Scott prendre place à côté de moi.

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un quand tu étais là bas ? demandai-je à Scott en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Non... Je pense que je suis arrivé bien après le départ de la personne qui a fait ça... Désolé Cosima...

\- Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien.

Je lui envoyai un sourire magnifique mais des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux presque sans que je m'en rende compte. Transformant mon sourire en sanglots. Le visage de Scott se tordit et il hésita avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si elle meurt... réussi-je à dire entre deux vagues de pleures.

Comme toute réponse mon ex partenaire de labo me tapota le dos, ce qui eu un plus grand effet réconfortant que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je finis par me calmer et Scott décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles, chercher des informations. Il me laissa seule vingt bonnes minutes avant de revenir. J'étais tellement blessée et triste que je ne vis même pas le temps passer. Je pensais à tellement de chose, Delphine, un monde sans Delphine. Et puis Shay que j'avais laissé en plan alors que je lui avais promis de tout lui expliquer. Avec ou sans Delphine sur cette terre il allait bien falloir que je lui explique toute la situation.

\- J'ai mis du temps à les convaincre de me dire quelque chose mais j'ai finalement pu retirer quelques informations, dit Scott en revenant, elle est sortie du bloc, mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée et ils ne savent pas trop comment la situation va évoluer. Pour l'instant personne d'autre que le corps médical n'a le droit de pénétrer dans sa chambre...

\- Je... je comprends... je crois.

Je ne pouvais pas aller contre les lois et je n'avais pas la force de me battre avec quelqu'un ici pour qu'il m'autorise enfin à la voir. Elle n'était pas morte c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Cosima, rester ici ne peux te faire que plus de mal, je vais rester un peu si tu veux, et je t'appelle s'il y a du changement.

\- C'est gentil...Je reviendrai demain matin dès que possible.

\- C'est bien, tu es raisonnable.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, dénué de toute joie, et finis par me lever. Il appuya ses deux mains sur mes épaules en signe de soutien et nous nous saluâmes dans une ambiance morbide.

Le seul endroit où il me restait à aller était chez Shay. Je n'avais même plus envie de lui dire la vérité, je voulais juste me réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer, pour me réconforter, pour penser à autre chose. Peut-être n'allait-elle pas accepter, ou peut-être n'aurait-elle pas le choix de refuser. Je marchais lentement dans la rue, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus vite. C'était comme si toute énergie vitale m'avait désertée. Quelques mois auparavant j'aurais tout donné pour éloigner Delphine de moi, mais l'imaginer morte était une chose terrible. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas.

J'arrivai enfin chez Shay et frappai. Elle m'ouvrit cette fois sans hésitation. Elle remarqua tout de suite mon humeur morose et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé en me soutenant.

\- Ça va mon ange ? me demanda-t-elle comme si aucune dispute n'avait jamais éclatée entre nous.

\- Delphine est entre la vie et la mort... réussi-je à dire, la gorge serrée.

\- Mon dieu... Cosima...

Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre elle. Elle caressa mon visage d'une main, m'entourant la taille de l'autre. J'appuyai allégrement ma tête contre sa clavicule et fermai les yeux. Je voulais essayer de penser à autre chose mais c'était trop dur. Ma bouche se tordit de nouveau et des larmes réussirent à passer la barrière qu'étaient censé offrir mes paupières. Shay dut apercevoir une larme tomber sur ses genoux car elle attrapa mon visage à deux mains et le plaça en face du sien.

\- Je suis là Cosima, je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci... réussis-je à dire avant de pleurer réellement.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et je me laissai aller une nouvelle fois. Je sentais ses mains caresser tendrement mon dos pendant que mon cœur se laissait aller à la souffrance. Souffrance grandissante quand je prenais conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Dans les bras d'une autre femme qui me plaisait, tandis que celle que j'aimais était à l'hôpital. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de Shay, et si Delphine avait voulu me confier à elle c'était qu'elle avait confiance en elle et que je pouvais donc me laisser consoler par ses bras et son amour.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je n'aurai su dire combien, je me relevai doucement puis passai mes mains sur mon visage pour l'essuyer. Shay se leva pour me ramener un mouchoir qu'elle me tendit et que je pris avec un petit sourire gêné. Je me mouchai tout en essayant de ne pas en faire trop et enfoui le mouchoir dans une poche arrière.

\- Merci d'être là Shay... chuchotai-je le nez encore un peu encombré.

\- C'est normal... mon amour...


	2. Partie 2

_Au bout d'un certain temps, je n'aurai su dire combien, je me relevai doucement puis passai mes mains sur mon visage pour l'essuyer. Shay se leva pour me ramener un mouchoir qu'elle me tendit et que je pris avec un petit sourire gêné. Je me mouchai tout en essayant de ne pas en faire trop et enfoui le mouchoir dans une poche arrière._

 _\- Merci d'être là Shay... chuchotai-je le nez encore un peu encombré._

 _\- C'est normal... mon amour..._

Elle se rassit à mes côtés et emprisonna de nouveau mon visage entre ses mains fines et douces. Ses yeux bleus clairs me fixaient profondément et me donnaient presque le tournis. J'avais oublié à quel point il était bon de se perdre dans son regard si clair, si pur et si intense. Ce fut comme si un énorme poids se retira de mes épaules. Et elle approcha doucement son visage du mien, faisant ainsi avancer également ma bouche vers elle, comme deux aimants obligés de se rencontrer. Nos lèvres entèrent en contact et la sensation fut extrêmement agréable. Lorsque sa langue se fit sentir sur ma lèvre inférieure, m'invitant à la laisser entrer, Delphine quitta mon esprit. Je me sentis d'abord coupable, mais repoussai bien vite cette idée et entrepris d'allonger Shay sur le canapé. Elle se laissa évidement faire et s'empressa de passer ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, me procurant une autre sensation de libération. Elle finit par me l'enlever, et nous nous retrouvâmes nues petit à petit, le plus doucement et le plus sensuellement possible. Elle ne voulait pas me brusquer vu la situation et je ne voulais pas me précipiter pour profiter le mieux possible. Mon corps nu contre le sien me procurait un grand sentiment de liberté. Cette impression d'être loin de tout, loin de tous les problèmes qui me tombaient dessus depuis que j'avais croisé le chemin de Beth, loin de la réalité de ce monde cruel. L'adresse de ses mains me rendait folle. Il était vrai qu'il manquait cela à Delphine, de l'expérience. Et bien que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, Shay avait une certaine dextérité qui me faisait planer plus que les caresses de Delphine.

Mais rien ne valait l'amour que je portais à Delphine. Rien ne valait ses câlins. Rien ne valait nos moments à deux. Rien, rien ni personne ne pouvait remplacer Delphine. Delphine était la personne avec qui je voulais être à chaque instant.

J'eus un terrible sentiment de culpabilité lorsque je jouie. Coupable car je faisais l'amour à une autre femme tandis que celle que j'aimais réellement était dans le coma. Coupable parce que Shay me faisait jouir et que je ne pensais pas à elle en cet instant.

J'étais allongée sur le dos, Shay était sur le côté en appui sur son coude, sa tête posée dans sa main. De sa main libre elle me caressait le ventre. Je la regardai tendrement, essayant de tout oublier.

\- Je t'ai promis de tout t'expliquer Shay...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ce soir... Tu ferais mieux de dormir pour aller voir Delphine le plus tôt possible demain matin.

\- Oui, tu as raison...

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de tous ces délires de clones maintenant. Shay m'embrassa tendrement avant de se coucher à mes côtés.

Je m'endormie apaisée, j'étais heureuse que Shay n'ait rien à voir avec tout ça, que ce ne fut pas encore une fille mise exprès sur ma route pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et attrapai mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et réveillai Shay dans ma course.

\- Pardon, lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas, me répondit-elle en s'étirant.

J'ouvris la porte et elle m'interpela.

\- Bon courage Cosima, appelle-moi s'il y a un souci.

\- Je le ferrais.

Elle me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa. Une légère sensation de chaleur parcouru mon corps et je sortis avant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais reçu un sms de Scott la veille me disant qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital vers 23h et qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

Je pénétrai dans le hall de l'hôpital le cœur battant. Je me présentai à l'accueil et on m'envoya directement voir un médecin qui me reçu entre deux patients juste devant la chambre de Delphine.

\- Votre amie s'est réveillée pendant la nuit.

J'eus envie de lui sauter au cou, mais je me retins, et à la place, des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

\- Elle est encore très faible, il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir, mais elle est hors de danger. Comme elle souffre d'une blessure par balle nous avons appelé la police, c'est la procédure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Je les ai eu au téléphone, j'ai essayé le plus possible de retarder leur venue pour ne pas qu'ils la perturbent, ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient demain dès les premières heures.

\- D'accord...

La police, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

\- Et, je peux la voir ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr, mais ne la fatiguez pas trop.

\- Entendu.

Il me sourit, me salua disant qu'il devait aller s'occuper d'un patient, et me laissa seule devant la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration et la poussai. Au moment où je me retournai après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, Delphine ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

\- Cosima... dit-elle avec une faible voix.

\- Chuuuut, ne te fatigue pas... Je suis là...

Les larmes accumulées roulèrent instantanément sur mes joues, me soulageant grandement. Je les essuyai d'un revers de main et m'approchai d'elle. Je lui pris une de ses mains dans les miennes et descendis pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- J'ai... commençai-je à dire en balbutiant, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours...

\- Qui... qui est au courant... que je suis ici ? chuchota Delphine en me regardant apeurée.

\- Seulement Scott, Shay et moi, mais il faut que j'appelle Sarah...

\- Cosima, dit-elle en me coupant et en me touchant le bras à défaut de l'attraper, comme pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose.

\- Delphine, ils ont appelé les flics, il faut absolument que je prévienne Sarah, on doit te sortir d'ici, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée. Si les Castors ont voulu te faire exécuter, tu n'es pas à l'abri ici et la police ne doit pas s'en mêler.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais je sortais déjà mon téléphone pour appeler Sarah lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle été partit rejoindre sa fille. Je râlai un coup et décidai d'appeler Alison. Elle répondit au bout de trois sonneries et je lui expliquai toute la situation. Elle n'était pas encore au courant que Delphine s'était fait tirer dessus et dut encaisser le choc tout en assimilant tout le reste.

\- Et il faut absolument qu'on la fasse sortir de là avant que la police débarque.

\- Evidemment, répondit Alison à l'autre bout du fil, mais c'est risqué dans son état...

\- Je sais, mais sûrement moins que de la laisser à l'hôpital.

\- Tu as raison. Ecoute, reste à ses côtés, je vais appeler Felix et prévenir les autres pour trouver une solution.

\- Merci Alison.

Nous raccrochâmes et je retournai au chevet de Delphine. Je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir tout près d'elle et lui reprit la main.

\- Ohw, il faut que j'envoie un message à Shay pour lui dire que tu es en vie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle me serra la main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait en cet instant.

\- Non... dit-elle. C'est elle... C'est elle qui m'a tiré dessus...

La nouvelle me fit un choc. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et ma vision se brouilla. J'eus un léger vertige, par chance j'étais assise.

\- C'est pas possible... dis-je sans m'entendre le dire.

Je venais de passer la nuit avec celle qui avait tiré sur Delphine. J'étais stupide, toujours aussi stupide. Comment avais-je fait pour ne rien voir...

\- Mais pourquoi... réussis-je à demander alors que ma vison et mon ouïe revenaient, pourquoi elle t'aurait tiré dessus ?

\- Les néolutionnistes... elle doit avoir... un lien avec les néolutionnistes...

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que les néolutionnistes viennent faire là dedans ? Depuis que Leekie est mort ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité !

Elle respira un grand coup et commença à tout m'expliquer. Elle mit un peu de temps à démarrer. Elle m'expliqua comment le Dr. Nealon avait piégé Sarah et Krystal (dont j'apprenais l'existence), comment lui et les néolutionnistes avec l'aide du DYAD voulaient mettre la main sur le génome original, comment elle en été arrivé à le tuer, et comment il l'avait prévenu du fait qu'à cause de cela il ne lui resterait plus longtemps à vivre.

\- Je t'avais confié à Shay, finit-elle son récit, j'avais confiance en elle... C'est horrible... Tu lui as parlé des projets Leda et Castors ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais apparemment elle doit déjà tout savoir.

\- Dans le doute, c'est mieux de ne rien lui dire.

\- Tu as raison mais... Il va falloir que je la joigne un moment où à un autre, sinon elle va comprendre que je suis au courant de tout.

\- Dis lui... que je ne me suis toujours pas réveillée.

\- Pour le moment c'est ce que je vais faire, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir durer éternellement, enfin, chaque chose en son temps.

J'empoignai mon portable et ouvrit ma conversation sms avec Shay.

 _ **"Delphine est toujours dans le coma... Mais je préfère rester à l'hôpital au cas où il y ait du changement"**_

Sa réponse fut assez rapide. Forcément, elle ne devait attendre que ça.

 _ **"Tu veux que je viennes ?"**_

 _ **"Non, merci. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule"**_

 _ **"C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ?"**_

Hier... Oui, hier, nous avions couché ensemble. Alors que Delphine m'avait embrassé, alors que j'étais toujours amoureuse d'elle. Et oui, hier j'avais couché avec Shay alors qu'elle était celle qui avait tiré sur la femme dont j'étais amoureuse. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser maintenant. J'étais tellement dégoûtée et déboussolée. Je dus cependant trouver un truc à répondre.

 _ **"Non non, ne t'en fais pas"**_

 _ **"Bonne chance alors mon cœur"**_

Son message d'amour me donna envie de vomir, pleurer et crier en même temps.

\- Ça va Cosima ?

-Tu es allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est plutôt à moi de poser ce genre de question, répondis-je un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que frôler la mort d'aussi près ferait aussi peur... J'étais prête, enfin je croyais... Mais, en fait, on n'est jamais prêt à quitter les gens qu'on aime.

Elle prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et les caressa doucement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait Cosima... Mais je voulais te protéger, depuis le début je veux te protéger...

\- Je sais, je sais Delphine... Je sais, j'ai compris, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça. Je te pardonne Delphine.

Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux et vinrent s'engouffrer dans ses oreilles. Comme cela ne devait pas être agréable je lui essuyai doucement les joues avec mes pouces. Une fois ses joues sèches, je lui caressai la nuque et vins déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis je descendis et approchai lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, moi aussi. Mon téléphone sonna, interrompant mon avancée. Je dus reculer à contre cœur et décrocher. C'était Felix.

\- Cosima, comment va Delphine ? dit-il en tout premier.

Ça me faisait plaisir qu'il s'inquiétât pour elle.

\- Elle est hors de danger...

\- Bon... Ecoute, Alison m'a tout expliqué, on a essayé de contacter Sarah et Mrs S mais elles n'ont pas répondu, Alison réessaye en ce moment même. Ensuite on a appelé Art et Scott. Ils vont nous aider à sortir Delphine de là. Art va venir en fin d'après-midi se faisant passer pour le flic qui doit interroger Delphine. Je t'explique le plan...

Felix m'expliqua en détail puis finit par me demander si on savait qui avait tiré sur Delphine.

\- Je vous en parlerai quand elle sera sortit de cet endroit, lui répondis-je.

De toute façon presque personne ne connaissait l'existence de Shay, hormis Delphine et Scott. Et je savais qu'ils ne la contacteraient pas.

\- Et Helena ? demandai-je avant qu'il ne raccroche.

\- Helena est chez Alison, elle va venir avec elle, on vous attendra chez moi.

Felix raccrocha et j'expliquai à Delphine comment nous allions procéder. Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue mais elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes un peu Delphine.

Elle acquiesça et je sortis pour aller repérer un peu les lieux. J'en profitai pour manger un morceau et lorsque je revins dans sa chambre, Delphine dormait. Son repas avait été posé sur la table de chevet. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougée et je la regardai dormir. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Elle était si belle. Ma main s'avança machinalement vers son visage pour dégager une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Mon geste la réveilla et elle me sourit en émergeant.

\- Désolée, chuchotai-je.

\- C'est rien.

Je lui montrai son plateau repas et lui apportai. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, sa blessure la tiraillait. Elle mangea en silence. Ce silence aurait pu être gênant mais il ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt apaisant. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle voulu dormir encore. Je finis moi aussi par m'endormir sur ma chaise, ayant très mal dormis cette nuit.

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup :)**_


	3. Partie 3

_Je lui montrai son plateau repas et lui apportai. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, sa blessure la tiraillait. Elle mangea en silence. Ce silence aurait pu être gênant mais il ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt apaisant. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle voulu dormir encore. Je finis moi aussi par m'endormir sur ma chaise, ayant très mal dormis cette nuit._

Je fus réveillée par Scott. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il était dans la tenue d'un infirmier, comme le prévoyait le plan. Il avait réussit, m'avait dit Felix, à pirater le système informatique pour trouver les plans de l'hôpital, trouvant par où nous allions nous enfuir, et trouvant aussi une salle où il pourrait s'emparer d'un "costume" d'infirmier. Il me salua et je réveillai Delphine. Scott lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires et elle lui répondit pareillement.

\- Art ne va pas tarder, enfile ça Cosima.

Il me tendit un uniforme d'infirmière assortit d'un badge. Je l'enfilai rapidement par dessus mes vêtements. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Art entra.

\- J'ai du négocier des heures pour qu'ils me laissent entrer ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais me laisser passer !

\- Très bien, dit Scott, tant que tu es là personne n'entrera dans cette pièce, je reviens.

Il sortit en regardant à droite puis à gauche et fila.

\- Merci de ton aide Art, dis-je simplement.

\- C'est bien normal.

Scott finit par revenir, avec une sorte de long chariot métallique, quelques drapes étaient pliés et posés dans un compartiment en dessous.

\- Aidez-moi à poser Delphine la dessus.

Je déposai quelques draps sur le métal glacé pour que cela soit plus agréable pour Delphine pendant que Scott et Art la saisirent. J'amenai le chariot à leur hauteur et les aidai à allonger Delphine dessus. Elle grimaça. J'attrapai un autre drap et le posai sur son corps, laissant dépasser sa tête. Scott se pencha sur elle.

\- A partir de maintenant tu ne dois plus bouger Delphine.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux...

Il lui sourit d'un air gêné et lui couvrit le visage avec le drap. Art alla ouvrir la porte et regarda aux alentours si quelqu'un venait.

\- La voie est libre, gardez vos téléphones à porté de mains, je vous appelle si quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre.

\- Et on te prévient dès qu'on est dehors.

\- Bonne chance.

Nous sortîmes lentement de la chambre, comme si nous n'avions rien de suspect. Nous traversâmes le long couloir qui nous mena à l'ascenseur, Scott poussait le chariot. Il appuya sur le bouton du - 3 et une fois les portes refermées il prit la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on passe dans une réserve pour prendre des bandages et de quoi soigner la plaie de Delphine. Tu resteras avec elle devant pendant que je fouillerai.

J'acquiesçai et l'ascenseur arriva au troisième sous-sol. Scott jeta un rapide coup d'œil et nous tournâmes vers la gauche. La réserve était toute proche et il y pénétra sans encombre. Stressée je gardai l'entrée.

\- Ça va Delphine ? chuchotai-je.

\- Oui, un peu de mal à respirer mais ça va.

Une femme déboula au détour d'un couloir, mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Merde...

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Delphine.

\- Schhhh.

\- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme qui portait le même uniforme que moi.

\- B-bonjour !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Hé bien, je transporte une patiente décédée vers la salle de... enfin vous savez... Je suis nouvelle, je n'ai pas trop encore le vocabulaire.

\- L'endroit dont vous parlez se trouve au premier sous-sol.

\- Ah zut, j'ai dû mal écouter les informations qu'on m'a transmises...

\- Je vais vous y accompagner.

\- Merci mais euh...

\- Venez.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser et je la suivis. Au milieu du couloir je tournai la tête et aperçu Scott sortant son visage de la réserve. Je lui jetai un regard apeuré et il me fit signe de l'appeler, sans doute lorsque je me retrouverai de nouveau seule. Il se cacha subitement. Je retournai ma tête pour voir l'infirmière qui me regardait de travers. Je lui souris timidement et elle continua à avancer. Dans l'ascenseur nous ne dîmes rien et j'avais très peur qu'elle sente la respiration de Delphine. Nous arrivâmes au - 1 et elle me conduisit dans une salle pareille à celles que j'avais vu dans certains films ou séries. Plusieurs portes qui devaient sûrement ouvrir sur des corps gardés au frais. Un frisson me parcouru.

\- Je vais vous aider à mettre le corps dans un compartiment.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller.

\- J'insiste, les nouveaux ont toujours du mal avec les morts, puis c'est pas très agréable.

Elle s'avança pour retirer le drap et je crus défaillir.

\- Mademoiselle Collins, qu'est-ce vous faite ici ?!

C'était la voix de Scott, je fus immédiatement soulagée.

\- Je eum, je suis tombée sur cette nouvelle et je voulais l'aider.

\- Si on emploie des nouvelles ce n'est pas pour que les anciennes les aides, le service des urgences est bondé, on a besoin de vous là haut ! Allez hop !

\- Oui, oui, pardon...

L'infirmière baissa la tête et se précipita dehors. Nous écoutâmes ses bruits de pas s'éloigner.

\- Putain j'ai cru qu'on allait se faire démasquer dis-je en soufflant.

\- Mon dieu...

Delphine sortit sa tête de sous le drap et prit un énorme bol d'air.

\- Elle m'a fait stresser, je respirai plus dans l'ascenseur, horrible...

Scott ria malgré lui, nous faisant rire avec lui.

\- Comment tu savais son nom ? demandai-je à Scott.

\- J'ai aperçu son badge en bas. Bon, il faut qu'on retourne au - 3 , j'ai trouvé tout le matos nécessaire et je l'ai mis dans un sac, je l'ai laissé dans la réserve parce que de toute façon on doit sortir par le sous-sol.

Cette fois nous fûmes extrêmement prudents, attendant avant de tourner dans un couloir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Nous n'avions pas le temps de refaire un détour comme nous venions de le faire. Une fois dans la réserve Scott attrapa le sac et il nous guida dans les dédales du sous-sol. Il y faisait super chaud, j'avais peur que Delphine se sente mal. Enfin nous arrivâmes vers une sorte de monte charge.

\- Il mène au parking, c'est notre seule issue, en espérant qu'on ne croise personne...

\- Scott...

Il me fit un regard semblant dire "oups" et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le monte charge qui nous descendit deux niveau plus bas. L'odeur de pneus qui envahit l'habitacle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent nous fit comprendre que nous ne nous étions pas trompés. Nous sortîmes prudemment. Scott pressa le pas et nous nous arrêtâmes devant une voiture qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. En effet, Alison sortit du côté conducteur.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps !

\- Léger contretemps, dis-je en soulevant le drap de la tête de Delphine.

Elle respira profondément avant que nous l'aidions à s'asseoir. Elle poussa un petit râle de souffrance, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur, et nous la soutînmes pour qu'elle se lève et s'installe à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du chariot ? demanda Alison.

\- On s'en fiche, répondis-je, de toute façon ils verront bien que Delphine a disparu, donc un chariot ou non perdu sur le parking, ça changera pas grand chose.

\- T'as raison, dit-elle en levant la tête.

Elle se mit au volant, Scott prit place côté passager avec le sac de soins sur ses genoux et je montai à l'arrière à côté de Delphine. Nous claquâmes les portes et Alison démarra. Nous sortîmes sans problèmes et j'envoyais un sms à Art pour lui dire que nous étions dehors. Il me répondit qu'il se débrouillerait pour sortir lui aussi. Il était de toute façon prévu de se retrouver chez Felix par la suite, Helena devait quand à elle déjà être chez lui, à surveiller les alentours.

Dans la voiture, Delphine commençait à transpirer et elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose alors je lui pris la main et enlaçai mes doigts avec les siens. Elle tourna son visage vers le mien et me sourit.

Une fois en bas de chez Felix nous sortîmes tous de la voiture puis nous aidâmes Delphine à se mettre debout. Lorsqu'elle fut hors du véhicule, Scott remarqua une tâche de sang sur le siège. Les regards se dirigèrent vers le ventre de Delphine, ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang à l'endroit de la blessure. Nous fîmes le plus vite possible pour l'amener chez Felix, bien qu'elle devait marcher très lentement pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Une fois en haut je demandai à Felix, ne prenant même pas le temps de le saluer, de faire de la place au sol pour pouvoir allonger Delphine. Nous la posâmes doucement sur un drap et je lui retirai délicatement son t-shirt, faisant monter le rouge à mes joues, pour pouvoir examiner la plaie. Rien de grave, juste quelques points de sutures qui s'étaient ouverts à cause de toute cette agitation. Je désinfectai la plaie avec des produits que Scott me tendit et nous aidâmes tous Delphine à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Felix lui passa un de ses débardeurs pour qu'elle l'enfile, ne restant ainsi pas en soutif dans son salon. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai qu'Helena et Art étaient arrivés.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama enfin Felix, visiblement énervé par la situation.

\- Le Dr Nealon, dit Delphine prudemment, je l'ai tué...

\- Holly shit ! dit Felix, quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Les néolutionnistes... les néolutionnistes ont toujours été à la tête de tout, reprit Delphine, ils ont piégé Rachel, ils l'ont emmené et enfermé, ils la surveillent...

\- Alors elle avait réellement un bon fond... chuchota Scott.

\- Il m'a menacé, je lui ai tiré dessus pour me défendre... Avant de mourir il m'a dit que mes jours étaient comptés... Il avait raison...

\- Mais, tu as vu qui t'as tiré dessus ? demanda Alison surexcitée.

\- Shay...

\- Shay ? s'étonna Felix, c'est qui ça, Shay ?

Felix croisa mon regard et je baissai les yeux au sol.

\- C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il... Cosima ne me dit pas que...

\- Si, si... Shay... dis-je en relevant mon visage pour regarder Felix, Art, Helena et Alison, Shay c'est la fille avec qui...

Je posai mon regard sur Delphine, son visage montrait une certaine tristesse et je ne pus plus finir ma phrase. Mais les quatre autres avaient compris.

\- Histoire de jalousie ? demanda Helena en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Delphine, elle doit sûrement avoir un lien avec les néolutionnistes. Au début je croyais qu'elle avait un lien avec Castor mais apparemment non...

Delphine et moi échangeâmes un regard, cette information faisant remonter quelques souvenirs pas forcément agréables.

\- Et c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Alison, quelqu'un a un plan ?!

\- On la tue ? proposa Helena.

\- On n'est pas aussi radicale que ça Helena, répondit Alison.

Helena ronchonna mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dis-je, c'est presque un peu de ma faute alors c'est à moi de régler ça.

\- Ce n'est en rien de ta faute, dit Felix, si les néolutionnistes ont envoyé Shay pour te séduire et pour t'espionner, tu n'es pas coupable.

Delphine, Shay... Toutes deux envoyées par les néolutionnistes et le DYAD pour, de base, me sous tirer des informations, ça commençait à faire beaucoup, et ça faisait mal au cœur. Etais-je si faible que cela pour à chaque fois tomber sous leur charme ? Ils choisissaient bien leurs pions... Ils m'avaient quand même permis de rencontrer Delphine, qu'il fallait que je protège aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que pour le moment je suis la meilleure option que nous ayons. Shay ne sait pas que Delphine est hors de danger, du moins pas encore. Art ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as rien vu de suspect en sortant de l'hôpital ?

\- Non, rien qui ne ressemblait à de la surveillance en tous cas.

\- Bien. Il faut que je retourne auprès de Shay au plus vite, tant que je serais avec elle elle ne pourra contacter personne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec elle ? demanda Delphine.

Sa phrase avait sonné comme une question à arrière pensées, mais je ne la pris qu'au premier degré.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer de gagner du temps, essayer de la faire parler.

\- C'est dangereux... dit Art.

\- Je ne pense pas... Je crois qu'elle s'est vraiment attaché à moi, tout comme Delphine à l'époque, Shay ne me fera aucun mal.

\- Elle a raison, chuchota Delphine qui savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.

\- Et en attendant que la situation évolue, dis-je, je veux quelqu'un éveillé aux côtés de Delphine 24h sur 24 !

\- Cosima... dit Delphine.

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Je m'approchai de Delphine pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et j'empoignai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Au fait, dit Alison, j'ai essayé de contacter Sarah mais toujours rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, laissons-là profiter de sa fille et de son petit moment de liberté, elle l'a bien mérité vous ne pensez pas ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et m'invita à faire attention à moi avant de me laisser partir. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard de Delphine, espérant la revoir bientôt. Elle semblait triste mais empli de confiance.

J'envoyai un sms à Shay lui disant que la situation n'avait pas bougé, sous entendant que Delphine ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et que j'arrivais.


	4. Partie 4

_J'envoyai un sms à Shay lui disant que la situation n'avait pas bougé, sous entendant que Delphine ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et que j'arrivais._

J'étais divisée. Une partie de moi voulais arriver chez elle et lui exploser la tête contre un mur, une autre partie voulait lui pardonner et se réfugier dans ses bras. Il y avait forcément un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

Je frappai, elle m'ouvrit et m'embrassa instantanément. Je n'eus pas le temps, ou l'envie, de la repousser.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas envie d'en parler, répondis-je froidement avant de la pousser contre le mur d'en face.

Je l'embrassai brutalement et elle se laissa faire. J'accentuai le baiser, l'embrassant passionnément, avec envie. Je passai mes mains sur ses côtes sous son t-shirt et remontai légèrement. Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me plaquer contre elle. J'attrapai ses flans et la décollai du mur pour la retourner. Shay se retrouva face au mur, moi collée contre son dos. J'embrassai d'abord sa nuque puis remontai pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Je lui attrapai une main et lui tordis le bras pour lui plaquer dans son dos.

\- Cosima...

Je lui mordillai une dernière fois l'oreille et chuchotai en son creux :

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça... pourquoi...

Ma voix était tremblante. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je la désirais et pourtant je la haïssais plus que tout. Je retins mes larmes.

\- De... quoi tu parles Cosima ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Comme elle ne répondait pas je débloquai son bras, la tirai à moi, lui mordis puissamment la lèvre inférieur, et la poussai pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Une fois par terre je me jetai sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Une fraction de seconde je me perdis dans son regard bleu ciel et ma bouche fonça sur la sienne comme pour s'excuser. Mais vite je la lâchai et repris mes esprits.

\- Pourquoi tu as tiré sur Delphine ?

\- Co-comment... Elle n'est pas...

\- Quand je pense qu'elle avait confiance en toi !

J'avais mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Mon corps faisait pression sur le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- Répond-moi ! hurlai-je ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça !

Mes larmes tombaient sur ses joues. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pourquoi... Moi aussi... moi aussi j'avais confiance en toi...

Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes. J'avais mal. J'abatis mes poings sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa faire un temps puis attrapa mes poignets et me stoppa. Son regard se plongea dans le mien. Elle lâcha mes poignets et prit mon visage dans ses mains. J'avais tellement envie qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'avait rien avoir là dedans, que Delphine s'était trompé, qu'elle était innocente. Shay agrippa mon cou et m'attira à elle. Me poussant à l'embrasser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent mais je la giflai et me redressai.

\- Ne me touche pas ! criai-je, répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu as voulu la tuer ? Depuis quand tu travailles avec les néolutionnistes ? On t'a engagé pour me surveiller ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais semblant tout ce temps ?!

\- Je m'en fou des néolutionnistes ! Elle a tué mon père !

Son regard changea et elle tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Ton... père ?

\- Le Dr Nealon, était mon père...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et des larmes sortirent. Je me redressai, finis par me mettre sur le côté pour la laisser respirer. Elle s'assit en face de moi sous mon regard impuissant.

\- Oui mon père m'a engagé pour te surveiller, oui mon père m'a engagé pour te piéger. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... Et...

Elle marqua une longue pause qui me sembla durer une éternité.

\- A cause de toute cette histoire j'ai perdue mon père... Et maintenant, toi... De tous les chiens de gardes chargés de la protection de mon père, c'est moi qui ai voulu éliminer Delphine. Parce qu'elle avait tué mon père, et parce qu'elle était un danger pour notre relation. Quand cette imbécile est venue sonner chez moi pour te confier à moi j'ai faillis mourir de rire !

Je lui envoyai une autre gifle, si violente que sa tête tourna et qu'elle porta sa main à sa joue.

\- Sauf que j'ai raté mon coup... Si elle était morte tu n'aurais jamais su que c'était moi et on aurait vécu heureuses toi et moi... Mais j'ai raté mon coup... complètement raté...

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et elle se leva. Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda. J'étais totalement paralysée par la situation. Shay se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche. Puis elle s'éloigna et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et regarda l'horizon dans la nuit noire. Sa tête se retourna vers moi.

\- Je t'aime Cosima. Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle reposa son visage sur la nuit. Ses jambes passèrent de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et elle sauta. Je ne l'entendis pas crier mais je ne sus jamais si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas crié ou si c'était parce que tout commençait à tourner autour de moi. Je me levai précipitamment, titubant car perdant l'équilibre à cause d'un énorme bourdonnement à mes oreilles. Je me penchai par la fenêtre et vis le corps de Shay inerte, quelques mètres plus bas. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour crier mais rien ne sortit. J'entendis seulement un chien aboyer dans le lointain. Je m'écroulai au pied du mur, sous la fenêtre, et ma main tremblante se dirigea vers mon téléphone. Mes sens revinrent petit à petit et j'appelai la seule personne qui importait.

\- Cosima ? répondit Delphine, ça va ?

J'imaginais très bien Felix, Art, Alison, Helena et Scott, tous penchés à côté pour essayer d'entendre mes réponses. Je m'en fichais.

\- Delphine je... c'est finit... Je... Je veux te voir...

\- Cosima qu'est-ce qui...

\- Je t'aime Delphine... dis-je les larmes aux yeux, je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime...

Je le répétai en boucle, ma voix se perdant petit à petit dans des sanglots. Des larmes inondaient mes joues et mes vêtements. Je me pliai en deux pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

\- Je vais la chercher !

C'était la voix de Felix.

\- Non, réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots, tu ne dois pas venir ici... J'arrive... J'arrive.

\- T'es sûre Cosima ? me demanda Delphine.

\- Oui... j'arrive, ne bougez pas...

Je raccrochai sans entendre la réponse de Delphine. Mes mains tremblaient et ma vision était brouillée par les larmes. Je respirai longuement de grandes lampés d'air. Je m'essuyai le visage du mieux que je pus et me souvins du mouchoir que j'avais mis dans ma poche arrière la veille. Je le saisi et me mouchai, le remettant dans ma poche par la suite. Je me levai doucement, encore tremblante, et attrapai mes affaires restantes à la volé pour les fourrer dans mon sac. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'appartement pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier quand mon regard se posa sur un objet qui l'attira. Une petite voiture bleue. La petite voiture bleue que Shay avait souvent promenée sur mon corps nu. Ma gorge se serra et j'avançai pour me saisir de l'engin. Je le mis dans mon sac, le fermai et sortis. Je passai par la porte de l'immeuble qui menait à la cour pour sortir par derrière et ainsi ne pas prendre le risque de croiser le corps de Shay, surtout que les secours avaient dû arriver, j'avais cru entendre des sirènes. Je me faufilai dehors et dus tout de même croiser la rue dans laquelle Shay avait atterrie. Je passai sans tourner la tête mais aperçu du coin de l'œil une ambulance et une voiture de police. J'accélérai le pas une fois la rue passée et me mis presque à courir.

Devant la porte de l'appartement de Felix je pris une grande inspiration et frappai. Alison vint m'ouvrir.

\- Cosima !

\- Ali...Alison...

Je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Elle me frotta doucement le dos et je me laissai aller sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller Cosima, on est là, me chuchota-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux, vient t'asseoir ça ira mieux.

Je m'essuyai le nez et elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur une chaise juste à côté du canapé où Delphine était allongée. Je me recroquevillai sur la chaise et enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cosima ? osa demander Felix.

Je relevai la tête mais mon regard vaquait dans le vide.

\- Le Dr Nealon...C'était... c'était son père... réussi-je à dire tout simplement.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Felix, Alison et Delphine.

Art, Scott et Helena me regardaient tout aussi intrigués.

\- Shay faisait bien partie des néolutionnistes, continuai-je, le Dr Nealon l'a engagé pour me séduire et me surveiller... Elle a finit par tomber amoureuse de moi... Quand Delphine l'a tué, Shay s'est porté volontaire pour faire vengeance elle-même. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle vengeait son père et éliminait l'obstacle à notre relation...

Je marquai une pause. J'avais du mal à dire la suite, comme si le prononcer à voix haute allait rendre la chose encore plus réelle. Mes yeux firent le point et se fixèrent sur Helena qui se trouvait juste devant moi.

\- Sauf que Delphine n'est pas morte... son plan avait foiré. Elle... Du coup... Shay...

Ma voix recommença à trembler, je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer la suite.

\- Elle s'est approché de la fenêtre... elle a sauté...

L'assemblée eu un mouvement de recule due à la surprise.

\- Elle a sauté, répétai-je les larmes aux yeux, elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner et elle a sauté...

Mes mains et ma bouche tremblaient. Mon regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vide quand je sentis des mains chaudes se poser sur les miennes. Delphine s'était assise, se retrouvant ainsi proche de moi et me regardait.

\- Ça va aller Cosima, je suis là, nous sommes tous là...

\- Delphine...

La fin de son nom se perdit dans un sanglot et je m'écroulai au sol, à ses pieds, posant ma tête sur ses genoux pour pleurer de nouveau. Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Cosima, je n'aurais pas du t'éloigner.

Je pleurai encore un instant et me relevai pour m'asseoir aux côtés de Delphine. Art s'approcha de moi.

\- Cosima, si la police ne trouve aucune lettre de suicide ils vont enquêter sur la mort de Shay. Je vais essayer d'intégrer l'enquête pour t'écarter de tous soupçons, pour tous vous mettre à l'écart.

\- Merci Art...

\- Je suis là pour ça... Je vais partir maintenant, plus vite j'y serais mieux ce sera.

Tout le monde le remercia et il s'en alla.

\- Si les néolusionnistes apprennent que Delphine est en vie, elle sera toujours en danger, dit Scott.

\- Je peux arranger ça, j'ai gardé contact avec mon petit croque-morts, je vais essayer de lui demander un faux certificat de décès. Mais ça ne suffira pas, Delphine, il va falloir que tu changes d'identité et que tu sois très prudente...

\- Oui... dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en me prenant la main.

\- Je pense qu'on est quand même tranquille pour un petit moment, dit Alison, la mort du Dr Nealon a dû perturber pas mal de choses là bas.

\- T'as raison, j'espère, dit Scott.

\- Helena et moi on va rentrer, ajouta Alison, il ne faudrait pas que Donnie s'inquiète trop.

Alison s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur le front. Helena s'abaissa et me prit fort dans ses bras, chuchotant un "sestra" à mon oreille. Elle s'éloigna et me fit un énorme sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Felix, je pense que Delphine et Cosima ont pas mal de choses à se dire, tu viens Scott ?

\- Euh, oui, oui !

Ils nous saluèrent eux aussi et tous les quatre sortirent, nous laissant seules sur le canapé, Delphine et moi.

\- Elle est morte à cause de moi... chuchotai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Cosima.

Je tournai mon visage vers celui de Delphine qui me regardait, nous étions toutes proches.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute...

\- C'est plutôt de la mienne, dit Delphine, si je ne t'avais pas éloigné, les néolutionnistes n'auraient pas envoyé Shay et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

\- Non... tu n'y es pour rien...

\- Alors toi non plus, répondit-elle en souriant.

Son visage s'approcha du mien et nos lèvres finirent pas se rencontrer. Mon cœur explosa et de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et continuai le baiser. Je finis par la lâcher pour respirer.

\- Je t'aime Cosima... dit-elle en français.

Ses yeux bruns étaient encrés dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire tellement de chose, de la peur, de l'envie, de la douleur et surtout de l'amour. Je lui souris et posai mon front contre le sien.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes allongée Delphine, viens je vais t'aider à t'allonger sur le lit de Felix.

\- Merci...

Elle passa son bras par dessus mon épaule et je passai le mien autour de sa taille. Nous nous levâmes doucement et marchâmes tout aussi prudemment jusqu'au grand lit de Felix. Je l'assis et elle s'allongea.

\- Tu peux t'allonger à mes côtés ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Je pris place à ses côtés. Je tournai la tête vers elle et elle tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Delphine ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi... tu savais que tu allais te faire exécuter, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ce soir là ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit alors que nous étions toutes là ?

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout ça. Je vous protégeais depuis si longtemps, j'avais enfin réussit à vous mettre à l'abri, je ne voulais pas gâcher votre moment de bonheur en amenant mon malheur. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre encore une fois en danger. Je ne voulais pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi. Je vous aime, et je préférai partir vous sachant en sécurité.

\- Delphine...

Je me redressai et me mis sur elle, mes deux mains et mes deux genoux de chaque côté de son corps. Je descendis mon visage et l'embrassai doucement. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et bientôt nos langues se rencontrèrent. Ses baisers m'avaient manqués. Son odeur, son goût, sa douceur. Je l'aimais tellement...

\- Je t'aime Delphine, dis-je lorsque j'aperçu mes larmes tomber sur son visage.

Elle sourit, essuya ses joues, puis porta ses mains à mon visage et le caressa pour me rassurer.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais Cosima, je te le promets, je serais là pour toi...

 _ **Voili voilou ! Bon la fin j'aurais voulu quelque chose de mieux mais je n'y suis pas trop arrivée, j'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop déçu ! J'ai vraiment prit du plaisir à écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant à la lire ! Cophine est un couple qui compte énormément pour moi, et j'espère vraiment que Delphine n'est pas morte...**_


End file.
